


all创 艳童

by vicki_fiona



Category: all创
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona
Summary: *未成年小男孩幸平创真注意/是作者糟糕的脑洞*全员恶人（生物）/大量私设注意/年龄&体型差注意*包含恋童、厮杀、性等内容*标题很重要，标题很重要，标题很重要*完全没有写出自己想要表达的感觉（。*OOOOOOOOOOC*阅读愉快
Kudos: 16





	all创 艳童

00

他像是一朵娇艳芳香的玫瑰，在一年中最为恰当的季节开放、犹沾染着甘甜的露水、定格在姿态最为灿烂动人的时刻。

但他又不像是玫瑰，没有哪朵玫瑰能够拥有罂粟一般的媚力，轻易地就能让任何人上瘾。

啊啊、那是多么美丽的人啊，他的容颜如此倾人，他的嗓音如此甜蜜，像是被称为美的女神、不、比阿芙洛狄忒更甚。

那份美丽是如此令人目眩神迷、又富于无法逾越的高高在上的圣洁，这样的落差能够使这世上意志最坚定的神父堕落，沦为绝望的凡人。

01

“这么久了，你怎能依旧如此冷情冷意、丝毫不为我驻留呢……”男人跪在洁白的床边，他小心翼翼地托起床上之人的手，在指节落下轻柔的吻。

那浅尝辄止的亲吻渐渐地不能满足男人的念想，他穿着粗气，急切地撕扯开床上那人胸部的服饰，惨白的唇颤抖着在那柔绵的肌肤上磨蹭，像是为了要从那中间吸取几分生命的气息。

“不对！不对！！”男人猛地暴怒站起身来回踱步，用力地揪扯自己微长的发，“我感觉不到！这样没有办法感觉到你！！！”

他像是突然反应过来，扑一样地趴伏在那柔软的床沿，男人将自己的脸埋进那艳红的发间深深吸了一口气，神经质地低喃，“对不起……我不是故意的……吓到你了吧……”

“……”

“或许神父说的没错……我应该让你见见外面，而不是缩在这样逼仄的地下室……”男人自言自语着，他痴迷地描摹红色长发主人的面庞，深色的眸充满了决心，“但我相信，你的心会一直在我这里。”

02

薙切家隔壁最近新搬来了个邻居，那是个拥有红色长发的男孩，总是一个人抱着一条拉布拉多幼犬坐在别墅门口的草坪。

薙切绘里奈上下班的时候总是看见他坐在那儿，有一下没一下地抚摸着怀里的宠物。

某日傍晚，她刚刚到家，正准备吃饭的时候听见门口传来的敲门声，她打开门，看见那个瘦弱的男孩垂着头站在门口，冬日的北风呼呼的吹，男孩可怜地发着颤。

薙切绘里奈将男孩拉进客厅，给了他一杯热可可，询问他出了什么事。

男孩小心翼翼地抬起眼，很快又胆怯地低下头，他的嗓音细如蚊喃，“哈里……我的狗不见了。你能帮我找找它吗？”他赤着的脚趾蜷缩起来，像是为自己这有些尴尬的请求感到羞怯。

薙切绘里奈注视着那莹白的脚趾难得有些发怔，她很快回过神来应了下来，才注意到这样寒冷的天男孩不过穿了一间单薄的衬衫，下身着的也是短短的裤子，暴露在外边的膝盖盈着淡淡的红。

薙切绘里奈叹了口气，从柜子里拿了套冬天穿的厚厚套装给了男孩，男孩愣了一下，那白皙稚嫩的脸庞上飞起两朵红晕，“那个……”

她将衣服塞进男孩手里，有些强硬地将男孩推进衣帽间。她听着衣帽间里窸窣的声响，不知为何耳尖有些红。

薙切绘里奈牵着男孩微凉的手，刚刚出门就瞥见原则门口站了一个穿着白色外套的白发男人，男孩瞅见了却是飞快地躲到她的身后，身体开始微微发颤。

她皱了皱眉，男孩不寻常的反应让她对站在那儿的男人心下有些警惕。

薙切绘里奈安抚性的拍了拍男孩的手，远远地冲男人喊道，“有什么事情吗先生？”

男人的眉眼在傍晚的余晖中有些模糊，但她能感觉到男人的视线从男孩的指尖慢吞吞地挪到了她的脸上。她在男人的逼视下有些紧张，但男人很快便也像失了兴致转身离去。

薙切绘里奈松了口气，她冲从背后探出脑袋不安瞅着她的男孩露出一个略带僵硬的笑意，“走吧，我们去找你的宠物。”

男孩握住女人温暖的掌心，他抬起脸有些害羞地说道，“幸平……创真，叫我创真就可以了。”

薙切绘里奈愣了一瞬，她才看见男孩的正脸，被那美色吸引住目光时下意识应道，“我是薙切绘里奈，叫我绘里奈就好。”

03

薙切绘里奈回到家的时候已经是两个小时之后了，他们终于在几公里外的一座桥下找到了沾了一身泥土瑟瑟发抖的幼犬。男孩被牵着回到他家门口的时候红着脸冲她道谢，抱着宠物一溜烟窜进了家门。

金发的女人揉了揉被北风吹得有些僵硬的脸，少见的露出一丝疲态。

“呀～绘里奈，这是去哪里玩耍了吗♪”说话的是薙切绘里奈的堂姐妹薙切爱丽丝，她笑嘻嘻地调侃着难得没有按时回家的姊妹。

“去帮了点忙而已。”薙切绘里奈摘下脖子上的围巾顺手挂在玄关的衣架上，她的指腹微凉，却似乎依旧残留着男孩的热意和触感，这让她不自觉摩挲了一下指尖。

薙切爱丽丝似乎没有注意堂姐妹状态的不同，她兴冲冲地随着薙切绘里奈的脚步走进客厅，“绘里奈我和你说哦，我这两天遇见个男孩子，哎呀那叫一个可爱～要不是年龄问题我都有点想直接把他拐进民政局呢♪”

薙切绘里奈敷衍地应着，冲坐在沙发上的黑发男人微一点头就上了楼梯，将一直在碎碎念的白发女人甩在身后。

“啊——绘里奈真是的！”薙切爱丽丝鼓起脸抱怨，嘟囔着叫嚷堂姐妹的无趣。

“小姐……你好吵。”坐在沙发上的男人有气无力地开口，话音未落就被迅速转移目标的薙切爱丽丝孩子气地发泄。

“真是的真是的真是的！凉君也好绘里奈也罢我要和你们统统绝交！想好了和我道歉再和好！”白发的混血美人挥舞着手臂，气呼呼地上了楼梯回了房间。

04

黑木场凉坐在沙发的姿势仿佛雕塑一动不动，直到挂在客厅的钟敲响十点的钟声。他站起身，披上不符合他外表气质的毛绒外套，走出了薙切宅。

黑木场凉熟练地翻越隔在院子外围的篱落，一路走到距离薙切宅几百米远的小公园。这个时间点的公园已经没有除了情侣以外的人了，所以这样一个高大硬气却穿着毛绒外套的酷哥站在公园门口就显得格外显眼。

“黑木场！”红发的男孩子眼睛一亮，兔子一样噔噔噔跑到黑发男人跟前，然后被两秒前还散发着冷气的男人熟练地包进外套里，只露出那双亮晶晶的眼。

“怎么只穿了这么一点。”黑木场凉下意识地问道，男孩子垂下眼有些心虚地捻了捻垂在脸侧的发。事实上，红发的小孩还穿着几个小时前薙切绘里奈给的套装，绝对称不上单薄。

黑木场凉将自己的外套裹在幸平创真的身上，对男孩而言过长的衣摆垂到了他膝盖的位置，配上那一副无辜天真的美丽面容显得有些反差性质的色情。

黑发男人叹了口气，他牵了小孩的手走到了一个街区外属于他名下的公寓，这里是他俩平日待在一起的固定地点。

05

那天之后薙切绘里奈开始注意隔壁家那个叫幸平创真的男孩，她发现每天常常有各式各样的男女在清晨进入屋宅，待到深夜才离开。

在相当长的日子里，那个拥有绝色容貌的小孩没再出过屋子，这让薙切绘里奈有些焦躁，直到——她看见自己的堂姐妹薙切爱丽丝也进入了那间屋子。

深夜，薙切爱丽丝回到薙切宅，刚刚关上门还没来得及脱鞋，她就听见背后响起的脚步声。

“呀，绘里奈，这么晚了还不睡吗？”薙切爱丽丝直起腰看着只穿了睡裙的面色苍白的姊妹。

“……你认识幸平创真。”往日优雅稳重的女性像是被踩了尾巴的猫，形色狼狈。

薙切爱丽丝面色不变，“住在隔壁的邻居总要认识一下吧。”

“你在那儿待了一天，”薙切绘里奈穿着粗气，她的双眼布满了红色的血丝，“你干了什么？你为什么要进去？你——”

“绘里奈，你太累了。”薙切爱丽丝冷冷地打断对方的逼问，红色的眸渐深，“明天蓟叔父会回来，你应该现在就回房间睡觉。”

“……”薙切绘里奈不再说话，或许是因为对方提到了自己的父亲，或许是意识到对方不会回答自己的问题。她倒退了一步，转过身有些踉跄地往自己的房间走去，看起来像是老实地打算回房休息。

薙切爱丽丝目送对方回房休息后也回了自己的房间，她将白色的毛呢大衣搭在凳椅的靠背，有些疲惫地倒进床褥柔软的棉被，很快就睡了过去。

秒针一点点走着，混血美人没有反锁的房门被悄然打开，光着脚游魂一样走进来的薙切绘里奈发丝凌乱地贴在脸上，女人背在身后的手里提着一把闪着寒光的水果刀。

她走到床边，双手握紧刀柄抬起，然后狠狠刺下。

躺在床上的女人猛地睁开眼往旁边一滚，堪堪避开扎向心脏的凶器。

薙切爱丽丝抿了抿唇，没有管被利刃擦到开始渗血的手臂，“……你想干什么，绘里奈。”

“你做不到带我去见他！”金发的女人再次毫不留情地挥向堂姐妹的心脏，被月光照亮的面庞上是无法阻挡的疯狂。

“你疯了！”薙切爱丽丝避开无趣的刀刃，踹倒木制的椅凳阻碍对方的同时冲房门跑去，但当门被打开，她却看见自己的亲信、黑木场凉手里提着那轰然作响的电锯。

薙切爱丽丝转过脸，红色的眸倒映着薙切绘里奈猛然扎下的利器——

06

“你还真是残忍。”抱着红发男孩斜靠在沙发里的男人说道。

“你在说些什么呢。”幸平创真有些疑惑地反问，他张开盈着水光的唇猫一样从跪在身侧的男人口中衔走甜蜜的糖果，那柔嫩的足被女仆装的女人小心翼翼地托起舐吻，随意张开的双腿在另一个男人的轻咬间微微颤抖，红色床单半遮半掩的臀肉有一下没一下蹭着身后男人硬挺的鸡巴，淫乱的体液蹭的到处都是。

“薙切宅……那三个人祸乱的根源不就在你的身上。”身后男人的胸膛震动着，像是在笑。

“我什么都没有做呀。”红发男孩垂着眼，白嫩的指尖在一侧男人的眉眼处漫不经心地游走，“你不是一直都知道的，我在意的从来就只有我自己。”

“那真是太可惜了。”身后的男人注视着小孩后颈的目光暗沉又痴迷，在想到地下室那具已经腐烂的尸体时微微收敛，“希望我不会是下一个被你的美貌蛊惑的倒霉蛋。”

“不，你们不会是，”幸平创真勾着另一个男人的手腕探向自己吐着淫水的小巧阴茎，探出艳红的舌卷走面前女人口腔的津液，在阴影下明灭的金色眼眸像裹着甘甜蜂蜜的糖果，“毕竟我是这般中意你们，对吧？”

——被删掉的部分 就当彩蛋叭——

“呃唔、你轻点……”小孩在他身下开出一朵绚丽的花，被黑色内裤包住的臀肉翘起，对比显得更加白皙的大腿微微颤抖，勾的黑木场凉忍不住咬了一口，留下一圈微红的牙印。

幸平创真被激得一个激灵差点从床上滚下去，他纤细柔软的指尖勾住了黑木场凉的手腕，被男人反手握住。

黑木场凉摸了把小孩会阴的位置，熟练地搂住对方柔软的腰际避免他因为快感滚下床铺，低下头吮吸了一口从幸平创真尾椎处的黑色纹身。

“呀——”人类男孩嘤叫着当即就泄了出来，小巧可爱的阴茎端头溢出的精液顺着内裤的缝隙淅淅沥沥地滴落在深色的床单上。

黑木场凉喘了口气，他那缓缓勃起的阴茎粗大硬挺，有些迫不及待地在男孩的肉穴口蹭来蹭去，那自发地从穴中满溢出来的淫水弄得床单一片狼藉。

黑木场凉眸色微红，挺着腰用高高翘起的性器直接一捅到底，直到完全没入才堪堪停下。

幸平创真尖叫着夹紧屁股，收缩的穴肉缠绵地吮吸黑木场凉的鸡巴，让男人不禁倒吸口气差点当场射一次。

“夹这么紧，小骚货。”黑木场凉拍了拍男孩软糯雪白的臀肉，生着薄茧的大手探进男孩上身歪扭的衬衫，拨弄那两颗凸起的乳头。

“呃啊、黑木场……凉嗯啊……你动一动、嗯呃你动一动。”幸平创真那双眼眸含着春意的水润，他扭动着细嫩的腰肢勾引身上的男人。

“求我。”黑木场凉屈指轻轻弹了一下涨的通红的乳头。

“呃啊、老公……求求你，动一动……我下面好痒、好想吃老公的大鸡巴啊啊啊啊——”幸平创真可怜娇媚的骚话被黑木场凉的动作打断，黑发男人将男孩翻了个身，抱着那双白嫩的腿压到接近对折的角度，那狰狞粗大的深色性器疯狂地在粉色的后穴里抽插起来，乳白的精液混着透明粘稠的肠液溅得床上身上到处都是。

幸平创真发出甜腻的呻吟，露骨直白的荤话激得黑木场凉愈加兴奋，没有抚慰的小巧阴茎竟是生生被插射数次，最后只能吐出黄色的尿液，溅在小孩美貌的脸蛋上。


End file.
